Parte por Parte
by Kizuna Yue
Summary: 3 Cap. Él es un coleccionista obsesionado con la decadencia humana, que verá su proxima pieza de colección salir de un vicioso antro. Bajo la promesa de conseguirlo ante cualquier coste, caerá más allá del infierno para satisfacer su ansia. HaoxRen UA
1. El demonio interior

Nueva idea, nueva historia. Esta vez es un HaoxRen (adoro esta pareja... quizás no tanto como el RenxHoro o el HoroxRen), pero me gusta.

La idea salió en alguna clase de Historia Mundial Teórica, así que agradezco a la profesora de turno (que logro aburrirme de historia con su constante parloteo sin sentido) por el tan amable ejemplo citado que, ¡no sólo me permitió despertarme, sino que también imaginarme una nueva trama!

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de hamán King (por desgracia) le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

**-Primer Capítulo.-**

**-El demonio interior.-**

Una, dos, tres. Gotas de lluvia me limpiaron la cara, truenos y relámpagos estallaron a lo lejos. Por aquel mugroso callejoncito, ese estrecho túnel oscuro donde me había aventurado, trepó el olor a humedad ahogando a las ratas que correteaban entre cada paso.

Decadente, asqueroso. El cielo lloró desangrándose en agua, odios ocultos salieron a flote. Frunciendo una sonrisa cínica, olí el perfume de la humanidad descompuesta.

Llevaba tres meses viviendo en esa tierra extranjera, de costumbres extrañas y ancianos desdentados, y no encontraba nada más que miedo a lo extraño.

Miedo, asco, apatía, falsedad. En ese país superpoblado, no existía el derecho a la vida.

Llegué a China tiempo atrás, esperando encontrar algo más que insectos de dos piernas, pero mis esperanzas fallecían con cada visita a deplorables tiendas de pobreza humana. Todo lo vi, todo lo sentí, todo lo compré quemando el dinero de mi tan malograda fortuna. Pinturas nuevas y antiguas, tejidos de colores exóticos, animales que nunca había visto, libros sagrados, porcelana fría… todos tenían un precio, nada saciaba mi hambre voraz.

Un simple coleccionista, eso es lo que era; alguien que se había enriquecido vendiendo basura a lacras indefensas, ayudándolas a morir, evitando que su imperfecta alma contaminará a los seres puros. Y por eso hice todo ese viaje. Coleccionar es fácil cuando se gasta el dinero de otros, pero elegir objetos únicos para alimentar al demonio interior es complicado. Quería algo especial, único, una pieza central que me diferenciara de los demás coleccionistas.

Y matar para conseguirla, no era un problema.

Al principio fue un leve gusto, con el pasar de los meses me hice adicto. Fue gracioso, irónico, pero en un mundo donde yo era el Dios tenía el poder de elegir sobre la vida… y la muerte.

Adentrándome cada ves más a ese mar laberíntico de callecitas siempre iguales, caminé esquivando mujeres que ofrecían su cuerpo.

Prostitutas, traficantes, drogadictos, ladrones… ¿Dónde quedaba el esplendor de la famosa China imperial? Ignorándolo todo acomodé mi cabello largo, ahora empapado por la lluvia torrencial, en una cómoda coleta. Lo había dejado crecer hace tiempo, a una forma más natural, a un corte que me diferenciara de mi hermano.

Pateé una piedra aburrido, consciente que mi ropa y aspecto desentonaban en aquel lúgubre lugar; pero mi demonio interior, aquella ansia que marcaba mi vida, me obligaba a seguir, a ver la decadencia de mis pares a levantar mis nubes negras y verlo… a él.

Salía de una destartalada casa de Opio (esas perseguidas por los poderosos de turno) envuelto en un kimono tradicional de rico costo. Era alto, delgado, de largos cabellos violáceos, pálido como la muerte y de magníficos ojos dorados. Por un momento, me pareció un hermoso pájaro encerrado en una prisión de tela.

Caminó titubeante por un rato, acercándose cada vez más a la grisácea pared de algún burdel, aferrándose con fuerza a cada ladrillo, abriendo la boca y regalándome un perfecto espectáculo grotesco.

Jadeante, casi excitado, solté un suspiro fuerte que lo devolvió a nuestro mundo. Me miró, lo miré. Ojos negros y dorados se trenzaron en una batalla de poder; él con arrogancia y desprecio, yo con curiosidad de anhelo, ambos igualmente vacíos por dentro.

Limpiándose la boca con una manga del kimono, soltó un gruñido gutural y se alejó rápido, hacia la luz al final del túnel.

Lo seguí por un rato, escondido entre las sombras, bañado por el torrencial que azotaba las calles. Deseé poseerlo, hacerlo mío, corroerlo. Quise saltar sobre él, cortarlo parte a parte si oponía resistencia, y quedármelo como pieza favorita de mi colección.

El demonio interior, aquel ser oscuro que guardaba, rió cínico al imaginar el sabor de su sangre en mi boca.

La decadencia de la clase alta china, dejó que su andar se pausara al salir del callejón, casi cómo si me invitara a un maquiavélico juego entre un gato y un ratón.

–Señor Tao…– escuché saludar. –¿se encuentra usted..?–

Apuré el paso. Fuera de tanta oscuridad, un hombre alto y fornido esperaba paciente a su amo.

Tao no contestó, sólo pasó a su lado y cruzó la calle. Luego, estando en la vereda segura, volteó y me miró burlón, irónico.

¿Me estaba retando?

Su guardaespaldas, extrañado, giró para no encontrar nada. Las sombras que me tragaban, eran demasiado oscuras.

Desparecieron en pocos minutos, subidos en un elegante carruaje.

Entonces, mientras una macabra idea rayaba mi mente, relámpagos violaron la fría perfección de una noche de tormenta.

Volví a ese lugar, día tras día, esperando un nuevo encuentro porque él sería mío… así debiera córtalo parte por parte.

* * *

En realidad debí terminar primero tres oneshots que tenía en borradores, un (HoroxRen) de comedia, otro (HoroxRen) especial por el Día de los Muertos (ya pasó, ya fue, pero igual quiero subirlo) y otro (HoroxRen... nah, este era un RenxAnna)... pero la idea de escribir sobre esta parejita me enloqueció, ¡necesitaba hacerlo!

No será un ic muy largo... en primera porque ando corta de tiempo, en segunda porque ya casi tengo escrito el final; quizás tome la misma densidad que **Bajo la lluvia**, o quizás menos, el tiempo dirá.

Bien, muchas gracias por haber leído. Los rr's los contesto en mi blog (link en mi profile)

**Reviews? :***


	2. Animal de asecho

Nueva actualización, ¡lamento las demoras! pero este capítulo me costó bastante... se me hacía que hao me quedaba completamente OOc. A todas aquellas personas que van leyendo esto, ¡quiero desearles un muy adelantado feliz año nuevo! ¡Que el 2010 sea mejor que el 2009!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No, por más que los quiera, los personajes de Shamán King le pertenecen a Horoyuki Takei.

* * *

**-Segundo Capítulo.-**

**-Animal de acecho.-**

Apresado en una insana obsesión, regresé a ese antro día tras día teniendo la esperanza de encontrarme con aquel que personificaba la decadencia de las clases altas. Pero aquella avecilla enjaulada nunca regresó, y ese corroído lugar se convirtió en mi segunda casa. Yo, que no consumía ni usaba a esas desgastadas mujeres de ropa provocativa, encontraba en ese dantesco espectáculo una maravillosa obra de aterrorizantes claros oscuros. Supe, de pronto, que los ricos señores llevaban a sus invitados a divertirse con las criaturas del bajo mundo y que el opio sólo era la punta de los alucinógenos ilícitos.

Todo lo ví, todo lo sentí, en todo me sumergí.

Y entonces, en una de esas noches dónde estaba dispuesto a darme un gusto, él se interpuso en mi camino. Yoh, el tranquilo, soltó una de sus sonrisas idiotas y llamó mi atención, parándose frente a la puerta.

–¿Estás ocupado?– preguntó cayendo en la obviedad. –Es que quería ver si nos acompañas, Anna y yo tenemos una cena y…–

Siguió hablando, no lo escuché. En mi fuero interno, rodé los ojos e insulté a nuestros padres. Mi hermano gemelo, aquel que en nada se parecía a mi, había viajado miles de kilómetros para cuidarme (o al menos, eso querían pensar los demás) pero sólo dos personas sabíamos la verdad.

Por el rabillo del ojo, casi con desgano, miré a su esposa y sonreí entre dientes. Anna, su prometida convertida en mujer, me gustaba con una intensidad tan desesperada que lograba hacerme dudar de mis principios. Tal vez amor incomprendido o quizás la quería porque no podía tenerla.

Solté una protesta, él su risilla fastidiosa. Anna nos miró con la indiferencia que caracterizaban sus perlas negras. Ahorrando más quejas, decidí subir con ellos al carruaje, imitando el paso propio de los condenados a muerte. Si los quería lejos de mi vida, necesitaba demostrarles a nuestros padres que su hijo mayor iba por el camino de la decencia… aunque esa fuera otra mentira.

–Todo saldrá bien…– insistió Yoh sin darse cuenta que no lo oía, para terminar su incomprensible discurso con otra risilla bobalicona.

Sin darle demasiada importancia, asentí en silencio y volví a ocupar mi mente en aquellos soles dorados que lograron esconderse durante meses.

Parte por parte, en trocitos muy pequeños. ¿Era tanta la fijación? Durante mis sueños, la sangre corría libre y su diminuto guardaespaldas nos miraba estupefacto, abatido por la pérdida del señor. Parte por parte, degustando el momento.

–¿Te falta mucho?–

La pregunta molesta y su mirada desdeñosa. Frunciendo ambas cejas moví la cabeza de un lado al otro, para lograr alejarme de sus palabras que habían logrado taladrar mi inconsciente. Nada sirvió.

Ella volvió a soltar la misma pregunta, yo le contesté con un piadoso silencio. Electricidad en el ambiente, miradas cruentas listas para disparar verdades olvidadas y el canto de algún grillo inoportuno. Su delicada figura de mujer envuelta en ropa de gala, recortada sobre una fina casa de fiestas. La noche unida a las estrellas, ella y yo, él en mis sueños nocturnos, Yoh alejado en algún punto inalcanzable para mi trastornada cabeza.

Deseaba tomarla de las muñecas por fuerza. Deseaba acallar sus idiotas carcajadas. Deseaba tenerlo conmigo.

–Annita…– llamó él preocupado, sabiendo que todos los movimientos se acercaban a mal terreno.

Atisbos de odio quedaron entre nosotros, porque era lo único que podíamos cultivar. Viperina, giró sobre sus tobillos y caminó tras mi hermano, alejándose de la bestia oscura con un ser demasiado luminoso. Siguiéndolos con maldiciones ocultas, miré hacia el suelo desganado.

Mi demonio interior rugió molesto, las horas pasaron aburridas barridas por ceremonias y bailes extraños.

No podía mirarlos, no podía estar en esa misma habitación. Anna lo miró diferente, con una alegría casi imperceptible. Él ignoró el gesto y continuó hablando con un extranjero inglés de alguna aventura vivida. La continuidad en sus movimientos, lograron aburrirme. En algún momento de la noche, me levanté de la mesa y nadie se dio cuenta. No esperaba menos. Todos hablaban entre sí, todos estaban ocupados atendiendo sus patéticas existencias.

Sin nada más que hacer, salí de la casa y recorrí su parque. Una construcción occidental en un país del Oriente, el avance pisoteando a las tradiciones, los carruajes aparcados en la soledad de las tinieblas y el imprudente ruido de pasos violando una tranquilidad casi perfecta. Dos figuras fantasmales, que por un instante creí bajadas del cielo, caminaron escoltadas por fornidos hombres uniformados. Ella unos pasos atrás, él adelantándose con un ritmo casi maratónico.

–Es tarde…– fue lo único que acotó, apartándose el cabello del rostro. –Len…– llamó sin éxito.

Su esposo soltó un gruñido molesto, y caminó aún más rápido al escucharla trastabillar y asirse de algún guardián para no besar al suelo.

–¿Y?– fue lo único que respondió con fingida preocupación. –Llegamos, eso es lo único que importa.–

Ella soltó un suspiro denso cómo la niebla, las sombras que los cubrían se hicieron cada vez más y más claras. La mujer parecía europea (o de alguna parte de occidente), tenía el cabello largo y sedoso de un color plateado, los ojos rojos cómo los de un animal enfurecido y un atractivo que hubiese considerado "bonito" haber estado sola. Él, aquel hombre que muchos podrían considerar cómo despreciable, era un viejo conocido.

Cínico, curvé la primer sonrisa de toda la noche y me moví entre las sombras, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

–Joven amo.– llamó uno de los hombres, deteniéndose cerca de la entrada. –Cuándo este listo para irse, sólo…–

Su señor se alejó indiferente, la mujer lo siguió callada, el cabello de los tres se meció con el viento.

Acechándolos cómo un depredador, esperé el momento adecuado para actuar. Ella levantaba grácil el costoso vestido occidental, él subió las escaleras y se detuvo en el descanso, casi para reprocharle sus lentos movimientos.

Él lo sabía, ella lo sabía, yo podía verlo. La eterna actuación de dos amantes obligados, no se respetaba en la intimidad… aunque la señora Tao pareciese distar de lo que muchos pensaban sobre las mujeres.

–Le vamos a decir a Marco que nos acompañe.– su voz convertida en una orden sonó cómo una bofetada gélida.

Adivinando cada una de sus reacciones, me arrastré cómo un animal al acecho y surgí de la oscuridad, cansado de ver sin poder actuar.

–Hola Len.– saludé burlón, logrando sobresaltar a la infeliz pareja con sus custodios. –Tanto tiempo. – acoté al rato, sintiéndome observado por quiénes habían volteado para aniquilarme.

La mujer le dijo algo a su marido, él buscó en sus recuerdos y (por un momento) el rostro se le deformó para luego volver a la fría seriedad que parecía caracterizarlo. Dos hombres fuertes se me acercaron y yo volví a escuchar a ese demonio que gritaba por tenerlo.

Parte por parte, repetí mordaz, despacito. El éxtasis recorriendo mi sangre, la pasión indecorosa asesinando al sobrevaluado amor.

Mi avecilla enjaulada, crispó una sonrisa sardónica y luego me miró, con la misma prepotencia que la usada hace meses.

* * *

Cómo dato curioso hacia lo que muchos ya han de saber, en la antigüedad muchas mujeres orientales debían caminar detrás de su marido.

Luego de batallar durante días, quedé enamorada de este capítulo. Espero que a ustedes también les gustará y si encuentran algún error, pueden sentirse libres de decírmelo :)

Los rr's suelo contestarlos en mi LJ (link en mi profile) que ha sido arreglado y permite los comentarios de usuarios anónimos, si ven algo que les interese, siéntanse libres de críticar o comentar.

¡Gracias por sus rr's, nos leemos pronto!


	3. El venido

Hasta parece que actualizo cada nuevo año... pero bien, más vale tarde que nunca. Si alguien lee esto, encontrará un nuevo formato de fic... intentaré corregir y volver a subir los dos capítulos anteriores en esta semana. Del mismo modo, trataré de actualizar con más continuidad... si la vida y todo su peso me lo permite. Lo seguro, es que este fic estará terminado.

* * *

**-Tercer Capítulo.-**

**-El venido.-**

Soltó un suspiro, el tiempo se detuvo en su boca. Con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa y un cigarrillo rubio balanceándose sobre sus labios, me regaló una mirada fría, odiosa.

―Avecilla, – dije y sus rasgos se crisparon con odio. ―tanto tiempo. –

Desde el otro lado de la pista, su mujer nos miró preocupada.

Parte por parte, en silencio. Luchando contra el deseo de hacerlo mío, dibujé una sonrisa irónica.

―Todos somos valientes cuándo tenemos quién nos cuide la espalda. – burlé adentrándome en terreno peligroso. ―¿Eres de los valientes que se drogan?–

Luz de luna jugando en su piel, pliegues de ropa escondiendo los lugares interesantes. Acomodándose con gracia el cabello, dejó que el cigarro se le consumiera.

―Tardaste demasiado. – respondió neutro, hundiéndose en el veneno de un humo asesino. ―Demasiado tiempo en encontrar a un sujeto que siquiera conoces, eso significa que planeas algo interesante, ¿verdad?–

Parejas felices bailaron a nuestro alrededor, ojos de tigre intentaron entrar en mi mente. Entregado a las manos de la sorpresa, solté un bufido.

―O quizás seas uno de esos idiotas que cree poder chantajearme… ¿cuánto quieres?–

Alertado por mi demonio interno, curvé una sonrisa, la necesidad de su sangre me abofeteó. Dibujando un "no" con la cabeza sonreí mecánico.

―¿Dinero? No quiero dinero, no lo necesito.– contesté jugando con mis dedos. ―Te quiero a ti y no pienso tener un no por respuesta.–

Un segundo, dos, tres. La sorpresa se desvaneció de su rostro luego de un rato, soles vacíos me acribillaron.

―¿A mí?– repitió esperando que sus palabras se quedaran en el olvido. ―No me interesa.– susurró atrayendo un inevitable silencio.

Pasos ajenos rompiendo el momento, gritos aterradores surgiendo de mi interior. Inmutable, arqueé una ceja, hilos violáceos se mecieron con cada movimiento.

―Hay algo en ti, algo que ocultas. Yo quiero saberlo, quiero que seas mío. Me interesas, y no descansaré hasta tenerte.–

Posesivo fruncí los labios, una horrible canción interna me invadió. Parte por parte, despacito, salpicado por su sangre, despedazando cada centímetro de aquel grácil cuerpo. Enfermo, quizás obsesivo, chasqueé la lengua. Él se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Y qué ocultas tu, extranjero?– preguntó con marcada indiferencia. ―Eres sólo un insecto diminuto, este siquiera es el lugar al que perteneces.– gruñó levantando la voz.

Poniéndose de pie me regaló una mirada furiosa, su mujer y esposa se acercó hacia la puerta.

―Tampoco el tuyo, avecilla.– deteniendo el paso del tiempo, reposé la cabeza sobre mi mano. ―Esa mujer, ese traje, esos guardianes, ¿qué hay detrás de todo eso? No eres como esta escoria, tampoco como la que vive en Japón… un ser de la clase alta que se divierte en los barrios marginados, ¿tu familia lo sabe?–

Len Tao se detuvo en seco, titubeante pareció pensar en mi pregunta.

―¿Japón?– dijo en cambio, con la mirada iluminada por un halo de esperanza. ―Japón.– repitió dejando que su rostro regresara a la conocida apatía. ―Una vez conocí a un sujeto venido de Japón.–

Sorprendido por la sinceridad, hice crujir mis nudillos.

―¿Y bien?– expectante, me incliné sobre mi asiento.

Suspiró vencido, algo en él pareció quebrarse.

―Sigues sin interesarme. ―confesó en un susurro suspendido por el aire.–Aún así… creo que ya sabes dónde encontrarme para la próxima.–

Girando sobre sus talones, se alejó despacio. En mi quedaba la sed de violencia y la necesidad absoluta de poseerlo; en mi quedaba dominar aquel monstruoso ser interior que clamaba por un nuevo juego de gato y ratón; pero, por sobre todas las cosas, en mi quedaba destruir al otro venido de Japón que se me había adelantado.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ren Tao! realmente pensaba hacer drabbles que involucrasen a Ren con mis demás personajes favoritos... pero el tiempo es corto y yo soy una sola. Quizás cuando termine los proyectos en los que estoy sumergida, pueda subir lo que quiero hacer. Respuesta a preguntas frecuente es mi blog (link en mi profile)

Gracias por leer y por la santa paciencia. ¡Buen año!


End file.
